A Family
by pokki
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji found an abandoned baby on their way home from the park They decided to adopt the baby, and their live as a new family starts. [UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

**A Family**

_Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai_

_Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji all the way_

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

* * *

The wind blew lightly. It was a cold afternoon at the park near Tezuka and Fuji's house.

The couple was sitting on the bench. Fuji's head was on Tezuka's shoulder. He was asleep. Tezuka had his left arm around Fuji's shoulder, while his right hand was holding a book that he was reading.

Then, the wind suddenly blew hard. Fuji shivered in his sleep and snuggled closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka closed his book and shook Fuji's shoulder lightly. "Shuu. Wake up."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Mm…"

A smile appeared from Tezuka. "We better go home. It's getting dark."

"Aa."

They both stood up, and then walked holding hands towards the park's gate.

- -

"Mitsu, I think the road is closed." Fuji pointed at the road they usually take home.

"Aa. Well, let's go this way." Tezuka led Fuji to a small and dark street that was between two buildings.

Suddenly, they heard a faint cry.

"What's that?" asked Fuji.

They searched for the source of the cry. It was from a pile of trash on the dark corner of the street. Tezuka came closer to take a closer look.

"Shuusuke…" Tezuka widened his eyes.

Fuji walked closer. "Nani?"

Tezuka bent his body and grabbed something from a trash bag. The cry was getting louder and closer.

"Look." Tezuka was holding a small baby, wrapped in a dirty sheet. The small baby looked really dirty. He was still crying loudly.

Fuji immediately took the baby from Tezuka's arm and tried to calm the baby down.

"I think we should bring him home." Fuji said.

Tezuka was thinking for a moment before answering, "Okay."

- -

Straight after they entered the house, Fuji brought the baby to the bathroom. He wiped him carefully with a damp towel. While Tezuka left for the supermarket to buy baby foods, some baby clothes, and diapers.

"Tadaima." Tezuka closed the door, with a plastic bag on his hand.

"Okaeri." Fuji was sitting on the sofa, with the baby who was asleep on his arms.

Tezuka sat on the sofa beside him. "Is he asleep?"

"Well, he's actually a _she_, Mitsu. Hai, she fell asleep after I washed her. But maybe she will wake up soon, she must be very hungry."

Both of them fell quiet.

"Ne, Mitsu. What are we going to do with her?" Fuji broke the ice.

"…I don't know." Tezuka looked at the baby's sleeping face. His heart felt mixed feelings. And he didn't understand what it was.

"Can we… adopt her?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka tilted his head to look at Fuji's face. "Adopt her?"

Fuji looked down and watched the baby with a loving face. "Aa. Well, you know that I really wanted to have a child. And you must know that we can't _have _our own. So…"

Tezuka waited for Fuji to continue.

"…This baby must be a gift from God!" Fuji smiled happily to Tezuka.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. He really couldn't do anything about this, especially if Fuji was smiling at him like that. Besides, he had to admit that this baby was making his heart felt warm. Just like when he was with Fuji.

"…Okay. I will take care of the permission for adoption tomorrow."

Fuji kissed Tezuka happily. "Arigato, koi. Aishiteru!"

"Hai..hai." Tezuka smiled and caressed Fuji's hair.

Then, the baby suddenly cried.

"Ah, I think she's hungry. Can you prepare the milk for her?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka stood and walked to the kitchen with the plastic bag. A moment later, he came with a bottle of milk and gave it to Fuji.

The baby sucked the milk greedily.

"Maa, you must be very hungry, ne?" Fuji laughed quietly.

Tezuka watched them with a smile. They have a new member of the family.

- -

It's still 3 o'clock in the morning. The three of them were sleeping in the bedroom. Tezuka was on the left side of the bed, Fuji was on the right, while the baby was sleeping in the middle. Fuji had his arm on the baby's waist, and Tezuka's hand on top of his. Then, the baby cried.

Fuji opened his eyes quickly and held the baby. "There..there. Don't cry, little girl."

Tezuka woke up. "Is she hungry again?"

"I don't think so." Fuji sniffed. "She needs a new diaper."

And, the night went on. With the two of them desperately trying to change her diaper, and tried to stop the crying.

The next morning, both of them looked like zombies. Both had dark circles below the eyes. Now, Tezuka was the one who held the baby. And Fuji was busy cooking for their breakfast, and boiling hot water for the baby's milk.

"Saa, here you go, little girl." Fuji gave the milk to Tezuka while still looking at the baby's face.

They watched the baby sucked the bottle of milk. Both of them had a smile on their face, a smile that usually 'popped' out when we were looking at a baby's innocent face.

"Ne, Mitsu. We have to find a name for her."

"A name…" Tezuka mumbled. "What do you think?"

"Ah! Mio! Let's call her Mio."

Tezuka looked at the baby. "Mio…" Aa. She fits it."

"Tezuka Mio. Isn't that nice?" Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka kissed Fuji's hair, before holding the baby's tiny fingers. "Aa. We are a family now."

Fuji kissed Tezuka, and then kissed the baby, who fell asleep with her stomach full. He wiped the milk on the edge of her lips.

"Mm. A family."

* * *

a/n: Okay.. My second story...

Now, I know maybe I could make a next chapter, but, I'mout of ideas! ;

Any ideas?

Please review Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Friday morning, Tezuka woke up exactly at 7 o'clock in the morning. Usually, he woke up with an empty bed. But, now there's a _little creature_ snuggling to his arm.

And it's not Fuji.

Tezuka smiled warmly at Mio's figure.

"_You're like Shuusuke. Like a beautiful angel from heaven." _

He touched her small hand. She stiffened a bit, and then grabbed Tezuka's index finger in her sleep.

He chuckled. "You grabbed like a pro-tennis player."

Tezuka slowly released her hold on him. He got up and left the room.

- -

In the kitchen, Fuji started his day as usual, cooking breakfast for Tezuka and himself. The only difference now was that he had to made baby food for Mio.

"Ohayou, Shuu." Tezuka suddenly embraced him from behind and kissed his hair.

Fuji leaned backward. "Ohayou, Mitsu. How's your sleep?" He smiled sweetly.

"Good." Tezuka released him and sat on the chair.

Fuji put a scrambled egg on Tezuka's plate.

"Arigatou. Itadakimasu."

Fuji sat on his chair. "Itadakimasu."

They ate quietly, just like they used to do.

"Ah, is Mio still sleeping?" Fuji started.

Tezuka nodded. "Mm. Have you prepared her milk?"

"Hai. I'll wait for her to wake up." Fuji put a piece of scrambled egg to his mouth.

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard from their bedroom.

"That must be Mio." Fuji quickly stood and rushed upstairs.

Tezuka finished his breakfast immediately and followed him.

- -

"Hai... Hai, Mio. I will change your diaper first, and then you'll get your breakfast." Fuji put her back on the bed and started changing her diaper.

Tezuka could only watch in silence from behind.

Fuji turned his head and smiled. "Want to try?"

He raised his eyebrows. He slowly approached Fuji.

"Here, take this." Fuji gave him few sheets of wet tissues.

"…Nani?"

Fuji smiled, dangerously. "Wipe her bottom."

Silence.

"…Nani?" Tezuka raised his voice a little.

"Koi, you have to learn how to do it, in case I'm not around. Anyway, it's an easy task for a cold and perfect buchou." He started pushing Tezuka further.

He fell quiet for a moment, thinking whether to argue or not.

"…You did this on purpose." Tezuka mumbled and took the wet tissues from his hand.

He wiped her bottom carefully. It _is_ his first time.

Fuji laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Tezuka released a deep-threatening sound.

"Ne, I should've captured this moment on video. Everyone have to see the expression on your face."

"Hn." He threw the dirty tissues to the trash bin.

Fuji finished the task easily, unlike Tezuka. Then, he brought her to the kitchen to get her milk, while Tezuka went back to the bedroom, preparing for work.

- -

"Ittekimasu, Shuu, Mio." Tezuka said while opening the front door.

Fuji was carrying Mio on his hands, moved slightly to place a kiss on Tezuka's lips.

"Itterashai. Make sure you get home on time." Fuji raised Mio's hand and waved it to Tezuka. "Itterashai, Papa!"

Tezuka smiled. He really loved having the two angels on his live.

- -

_06.30 P.M_

"Tadaima." Tezuka took off his shoes and coat straight after he closed the door.

No one answered.

"Shuusuke?" He checked the living room, study room, and the kitchen, nobody's there.

He then went upstairs, to the bedroom. There, he saw Fuji on the bed with Mio on his arms, both of them sleeping.

He sighed with a smile.

"_Maybe he's tired."_

He sat on the bed, and slowly rests his back on it, beside Fuji and Mio. He slid his arm around Fuji and Mio. He didn't sleep, though. He just watched them, discovering how similar Mio was with Fuji. Their thin red lips, their perfect nose, and their beautiful pale skin. The only thing that's different was Mio's hair, which was dark brown, like his.

"_She really looks like our daughter…" _He thought with a smile.

Then, Fuji suddenly stirred awake. "Mm… Mitsu, you're home?"

Tezuka caressed his cheek. "Aa. Daijobu, go back to sleep. You must be tired."

Fuji shook his head. "Iie. I'm just taking a nap. Come on, let's go downstairs. I've prepared the dinner."

Fuji carefully left the bed, and covered Mio with a blanket. He left the room quietly, followed by Tezuka.

- -

After dinner, Fuji volunteered to give Tezuka a massage. Tezuka was lying on his chest on the living room's sofa, topless. Fuji poured the oil to his hands, rubbed it to warm the oil, and started massaging Tezuka's tired muscle. They usually used these times to talk about their day, or just enjoying each others presence.

"Ne, Mitsu, Ooishi called. He said that there will be a Seigaku regular reunion party tomorrow." Fuji said.

"So?"

"Well, I want to introduce Mio to all of them." Fuji low his voice, waiting for Tezuka's answer.

Tezuka fell quiet for a moment. Then he turned his body facing Fuji. "Okay."

Fuji smiled with relief. He hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, koi!"

Tezuka put his arms around Fuji. "Hai, hai. You're welcome."

* * *

a/n: yup... for your notice, it's only a teasing chapter...

the next chapter is going to be tezu and fuji introducing mio to everyone..

thanx a lot for **KagomeGirl21** for ur wonderful idea!

also thanx to **eliza-natsuko, syuusuke-kunimitsu117229**, and **xxcRis04xx.**

you guys kept me alive!

oh, xxcRis04xx asked where did I get the name 'Mio'

well, it's a name from a japanese movie that inspired me, "Be With You"

and, I decided to make a baby girl, not a boy, cause I figured it would be interesting to have a girl between two men...

please read&review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On Saturday evening, Tezuka and Fuji was about to left the house for the reunion party. Fuji was dressing Mio with a cute baby outfit he just bought for her, telling her how cute she was and how everyone would be staring at her in awe. Mio laughed, showing her toothless mouth, staring at Fuji's happy face with her big brown eyes. Tezuka shook his head with a slight smile.

"Come on, Shuu. We're going to be late." Tezuka said, opening the front door.

Fuji followed him from behind, carrying Mio. "Hai. Let's go."

Tezuka started the car and then they left the house.

- -

Almost all of the ex- Seigaku regulars had gathered on sushi restaurant owned by Taka. Few minutes later, Tezuka's car arrived on the restaurant's parking lot.

"Oi, look," Momoshiro peeked through the window," it's Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai!"

Eiji quickly went out to greet them, followed by everyone. "Hoi,hoi, Fuji, Tezuka! You're late, nya!" He waved his hand at them.

Fuji exited the car first, followed by Tezuka. The others widened their eyes when they saw Fuji was holding a cute –and- fashionable baby.

"Hoi Fuji, who's this baby? Is it your sister's?" asked Eiji.

Suddenly everyone was asking him and Tezuka who's this baby, what's her name, and commenting how cute she is. Fuji didn't answer. He only smiled, and told them he would explain it after they got inside.

- -

Taka's assistant served the sushi and many variants of food on the table. They started eating after Taka joined them from the kitchen.

"So, Fuji, Tezuka," Inui asked after sipping his tea," who's this baby?"

Tezuka calmly put a sushi roll to his mouth, thinking a deep thought whether he or Fuji should answer. He decide to let Fuji did all of the talking.

"She's Tezuka Mio. _Our_ baby." He smiled.

Eiji, Ooishi, Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka choked their food.

Tezuka gritted his teeth. _"Wrong decision."_

Inui, who still had his precious notebook on his hand, scribbled with glinting eyes. "Ii data. Fuji and Tezuka had found a formula that can make male pregnant…"

"Minna!" Tezuka raised his voice. He won't let Fuji enjoy this any further. "We _adopt_ her."

Fuji smiled, with a slight disappointment because he's losing this game with Tezuka. "Aa. You guys didn't let me explained first. We found her on the way home. She was abandoned in a trash bin. Her parents are cruel, ne?" Fuji touched her pale cheek.

"Hontou? Poor baby." Ooishi bent his head to look at Mio closer.

Eiji slowly approached him. "Ne Fuji, can I…hold her?"

"Sure." Fuji gave her to Eiji. Mio seemed to like Eiji. She laughed when Eiji and Momo made a silly face. Mio sure was attracting attentions from those men.

Tezuka and Fuji watched from their seats, smiling. Then, Ooishi sat across Tezuka and Fuji.

"Congratulation." Ooishi said with a wide smile.

The couple smiled in return.

"Na, Tezuka, Fuji. Have you think about this? I mean, being parents is difficult." Ooishi asked with concern.

The couple looked at each other.

Fuji looked down. "…We had talked about it. And we did this after a deep thought. I want to make her happy.." He felt uncertain for a while. Can they really make her happy?

Suddenly, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, for encouragement. "I believe that Mio is a gift from God. And it's our fate. We'll do the best for her."

Ooishi nodded with a smile. "Then, good luck. We'll be with you all the way."

Tezuka and Fuji smiled. "Arigatou, Ooishi." Tezuka said.

- -

The party went on until night. With a new member of the team, who is Mio, they had more fun than ever. Especially when Mio had to change diaper. Eiji told Momo, Ryoma and Kaidoh to do it, and if they refuse, a Inui New Fresh Mixed Vegetable Juice was waiting in a thermos.

Not long after they feed her, Mio fell asleep. And the party ended. They went home, after promising a next reunion party and to keep in touch with each other.

_In Tezuka & Fuji's car…_

Mio was sleeping peacefully in Fuji's lap. Fuji studied her, still couldn't erase the smile on his lips.

"It's funny how she acted like you, Mitsu. She rarely cried nor complained."

Tezuka turned his head at him and stroked his hair, with a little smile. Fuji leaned to his touch. "Keep your eyes on the road, Mitsu. Don't want to crash our baby." Fuji teased.

"Hai, hai." Tezuka kept his eyes on the road again, with his right hand on the steering wheel and his left on Fuji's hand.

- -

Few minutes later, they arrived home. They went straight to the bedroom, to put Mio in bed. Then the couple went downstairs. Fuji made a tea for him and Tezuka, while Tezuka waited in the study room, finishing some of his work.

Fuji entered the room, with a tray of cups in his hands.

"Arigatou." Said Tezuka as Fuji gave him a cup of tea.

Fuji sat across his work table. "Today was good, ne? I was really happy, and I'm sure Mio was happy too, meeting new uncles."

"Aa. Me too." Tezuka stopped his work and sipped his tea.

"Ne, Mitsu. I've been thinking about what Ooishi said. Do you think we can make her happy?" Tezuka fell quiet for a moment.

"Shuu," Tezuka leaned forward and touched his love's cheek," as I've said before, I believe that this is our fate. We don't know what the future will be. But we have to try and be optimistic. So, don't worry."

"Mitsu…" Fuji touched Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka stood up. "Ja, let's sleep now." He offered a hand to Fuji, which he gladly received. But Fuji suddenly jumped to hug Tezuka tightly.

"Koi, you're so cool!" Fuji planted kisses all over Tezuka's face.

"Sh..Shuu..umph!" Fuji cut him with a deep kiss on the lips.

And the night went on…

* * *

a/n: Thank God... 

For **KagomeGirl21**, Did I do good? I'm sorry if this didn't turned out good enough... But anyway, thank you so much for ur brilliant idea for this chapter

For **xxcRis04xx**, I love ur idea. See? I had their reunion on Taka's sushi restaurant.. (I didn't have any clue about a place for the reunion, I was really blank of ideas, because I was sick while writing this chapter. I had a diarrhea blush) Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Thanks a lot for my new reviewers, **Susaku** and **Alaena Flame Dragonstar.** You guys rock!

Okay, I'll continue to the next chapter. Please Read&Review. ov


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time moved really fast. It had been three years since they found Mio. Now she's 5 years old, and she's on kindergarten. Her figure looked exactly like Fuji. Brown hair, white-pale skin, thin red lips, but she had brown eyes. But her attitude was more like Tezuka. As a child, she rarely whined nor cried. She's smart, and she's quiet sometimes, but she's cheerful too. Fuji always laughed when she started talking like Tezuka, he now could imagine what little Tezuka's like, very strict.

But still, she's a kid. Although Tezuka had made a room for her beside theirs, she sometimes sneaked in to their room at night and snuggled between them. She called Tezuka "Papa", while Fuji had teach her to call him "Mama."

Tezuka coughed when he first heard Mio called Fuji that.

- -

_07.00 P.M_

Mio, who was watching TV, heard a car was parked in the garage. She quickly opened the door. "Papa!"

Tezuka came out of the car and closed the car's door. He approached Mio and lifted her to the air. "Tadaima Mio." He kissed Mio's cheek.

"Okaeri!" She clung tightly to him.

The two of them entered the house. Fuji, who just finished cooking dinner, left the kitchen. "Mio.. Ah, Mitsu! Okaeri."

Tezuka put Mio down and kissed Fuji on the lips deeply.

"Mou, Mitsu. Don't do this in front of the child…" Fuji whispered softly into the kiss.

Tezuka realized and broke the kiss quickly.

Mio tugged his black pants. "Papa, what are you doing with Mama?" She asked innocently.

Both of them chuckled. Fuji then kneeled down and stroked her hair. "Saa, I'll tell you when you grow up someday. Now, let's eat our dinner, shall we?"

She nodded happily, and walked to the kitchen, followed by Tezuka and Fuji.

- -

After they ate dinner, Mio immediately fell asleep on Tezuka's lap when they were watching TV.

Tezuka carried the sleeping Mio to her room. He placed her on the bed. He sat on the bed and watched her for a while. Then Fuji walked in. He sat beside him and caressed Mio's cheek. "She's tired. Today we went to the kindergarten for registration, and then we went shopping."

Fuji raised his eyebrows. " Mitsu, she's warm."

Tezuka leaned closer and checked her temperature. "Aa. She has a fever."

"I'll go get an icepack." Fuji got up and left the room as Tezuka put a thermometer on her armpit. A minute later, he came back with an ice pack on his hand. He put it on Mio's forehead, while Tezuka looked at the thermometer.

"39 degrees Celsius." He murmured.

All of the sudden, Mio sneezed in her sleep.

"Yare yare. She has flu." Fuji wiped the mucus on her nose.

"Aa… Shuu, why don't we bring her to our room instead? Let her sleep there."

Fuji nodded. "Of course. Come on."

Tezuka then carefully lift Mio's body and carried her to their bedroom."

- -

After changing to his sleeping clothes, Tezuka slipped under the blanket, joining Fuji and Mio.

Fuji turned on his side so he could face Mio and Tezuka. He put his arm on Mio's chest and rubbed it.

"You know, she missed you a lot these days. Like today, I know that she's really tired, but she still waited for you to come home. She even once waited for you to come home. You've been pushing yourself too hard lately." Fuji whispered to him. It sounded like a protest from him too.

And Tezuka understood. "…Gomen, Shuu. I know I've made you and Mio worried. I'm really sorry."

Tezuka put his hand on top of Fuji's that was on Mio's chest. "Mou. Promise me you won't work too hard again."

"I promise."

"And promise me never to drink at night pub with your friends."

"Shuu, you know I never did that…"

"But you once ate dinner outside with your client."

"Shuusuke, the client was…" Tezuka tried to explain, but he knew Fuji was just playing with him," okay. I promise."

Fuji smiled. "And promise me you'll buy me flowers if you come home late again."

Tezuka sighed. "…Hai."

Mio mumbled for a moment, hearing her parent's chats. The couple immediately stopped their conversation, and chuckled lightly. They kissed Mio's cheek, before falling into their own slumber.

- -

The next morning, Fuji awoke first, as usual. After stretching a little, he turned right to see Mio's condition. Tezuka was still asleep, with his arm around Mio's waist.

Fuji released his first smile of the day, seeing those father and daughter. _"It's funny when she really looked and acted like us, although she's not…"_

He quickly shook his head. "_Iie! What am I thinking? She **is** our daughter."_

"Mm.." Tezuka stirred awake. "…Shuu.."

Fuji gave him a cheerful morning smile. He walked to Tezuka's side of the bed and sat there. Tezuka pulled him down and planted kisses on his face.

"Mm.. Ohayou." Fuji hugged him after he was released.

Tezuka sat up and checked his daughter. He put his hand on top of her fore head. "She's still hot."

"Aa. I'll bring her to the doctor when she wakes up."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Fuji pulled Tezuka to stand up. "Iie. I'm okay by myself. You have to go to work, koi."

They walked out. Before he closed the door, Tezuka took a glance to Mio's sleeping form with a slight guilt on his eyes.

- -

After sending Tezuka off to work, Fuji rushed to the kitchen. He placed eggs, rice, meat and a hot tea on food tray, and brought it upstairs.

"Mio… Wake up, dear." Fuji stroked her light brown hair to wake her up.

Mio opened her eyes. "..Mama.. Ohayou.."

Fuji smiled. "Ohayou. How are you feeling?" He put the tray on the nightstand.

Mio got up to a sitting position with a little help from Fuji. "Mm… I'm dizzy…"

He leaned and checked her temperature. "…You still have a fever, Mio. Daijobu. Let's wash up first and then Mama will take you to the doctor, ne?"

"Okay." Fuji lifted Mio and carried her.

She panicked and blushed. "Ma..mama! I can walk.."

He chuckled and pinched her nose. "Mio-chan, you're really acting like Papa, a lot! Relax, you're sick, and Mama's going to cure it," Fuji started to smile suspiciously," with my own style."

That moment, little Mio thought, if she sneaked out while he's in the bathroom, maybe she could take a taxi to hide in her Papa's office.

"_No, it'll never work." _

- -

_11.00 A.M_

Fuji opened the front door and let Mio entered the house first. When he was about to close it, he remembered something.

"Ah, I forgot to buy groceries!" He lightly hit his forehead.

Mio turned to him. "Hontou?"

Fuji looked slightly confused. "..Aa." If he doesn't buy them, they'll have no lunch nor dinner, but Mio…

"Daijobu, I can take care of myself." She said.

"Demo.."

"Daijobu yo, Mama. I want to take a nap."

Fuji looked at his little angel's face. Now she's pale and beads of sweat were on her foreheads and cheeks. He kneeled in front of her. "All right. But you have to lock the door and then go straight to bed. I'll bring the spare key."

She faintly nodded.

With a goodbye kiss and some advises, Fuji left the house.

Mio closed the door. At the time, she really felt there's an earthquake right now. She tried to climb the stairs, but it seemed like the fever had made it impossible. Her breathing got heavier. Slowly, she lost her consciousness and fainted. But, right before she lost it completely, she could hear someone screaming her name.

"Mio!"

* * *

a/n: yes.. Thank God...

well, I don't have anything to say about this chappie..

I just hope it was good.

Thank youu for ur encouraging reviews! And thanks a lot for my new buddy, **syuusuke-kunimitsu117229 .**

ok, please read more and review more... v


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"…_Is she okay?"_ She heard a vague voice.

"_Yes. She will be okay after 2 days."_

"_Okay. Thank you, Doctor."_

Then she heard a door being closed. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes. Her head still felt heavy, and she had a headache. Although she felt cold, she could feel that she was sweating. But she managed too opened both of them.

"Mio?" A deep voice startled her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, checking if her vision was right. "Pa..Papa?"

Tezuka sat beside her bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Mm. I'm still dizzy. Demo, Papa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

He smiled. "Gomen na, Mio, Papa was always busy, and never have time for you. I finished work fast and rushed home, so I can take care of you."

She stared at him for a while, understanding his words. "Papa…"

Her Papa lifted her body up and hugged her. "Daijobu, Mio. Now sleep. If you feel better tomorrow, Papa will take you and Mama on a little vacation."

Mio grinned at him. "Hai!"

And then, Tezuka cuddled beside her to accompany her and both of them fell asleep.

- -

Fuji opened the door after unlocking the key. "Tadaima, Mio." He put down the plastic bags that were on his hands.

No answer.

He checked again. "Mio?" He climbed upstairs, and when he was about to open her bedroom door, he heard a sleeping sound, from their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, and gaped when he saw Mio, with Tezuka's arms around her. They were sound asleep.

Fuji shook his head with a wide smile on his lips._ "Yare-yare…"_

He walked to the bedside, and then rested his back on the bed, beside Mio. He snaked his arm around Mio's waist, and placed it on top of Tezuka's hand. He didn't sleep though; he just watched the two's sleeping faces and sometimes caressed Tezuka and Mio's cheek. He really loved the two of them.

- -

The next morning, Mio woke up with a smile. She's cured. Fulfilling the promise, Tezuka took them for a vacation, to the countryside. They left the house at 10.00 A.M. Tezuka sat on the driver seat and Fuji's beside him, with Mio on his lap.

Fuji and Mio was chatting, talking about things, singing, playing little games, while Tezuka was quiet as usual, and watched them with pure smile. Fuji teased him with offering him to join their little game, which he answered with a straight "No".

Two hours later, they arrived to their destination. It's a small town which is famous for its hot springs and fresh air. Tezuka's black SUV parked in front of the hotel. They were immediately greeted by a pretty woman, and escorted inside.

"What a nice room!" Fuji observed the room. It's a Japanese traditional room, with tatami floors and futons. Mio pulled her Mama's hand to the balcony.

"Wow, how nice!" Mio and Fuji stretched their arms and breathe the fresh air deeply.

While the two were enjoying the room, Tezuka gave a tip for the bell boy and closed the door. Then he joined them in the balcony, and sat on one of its chair.

"Like it?" He asked shortly.

Both of them turned their heads to him and nodded happily. "Hai!"

Tezuka couldn't help but smile seeing those two.

- -

On the evening, Fuji suggested for them to go to the hot spring. And off they go.

Tezuka asked to have a private hot spring for their stay, so they could took bath in private. Fuji laughed and whispered something to Mio about Papa is allergic to other people's skin and something.

"Ne, Mitsu, how did you now this place?" Fuji asked when they were on the spring.

Tezuka joined them after taking off his glasses. "The owner of this hotel is my client. He recommended this place."

"Papa, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Mio swam to the middle of his Papa and Mama.

"We will take a morning walk around the town." Tezuka answered, "But I don't know what we should do tonight."

An idea popped on Fuji's head. "Ne,ne, I saw a brochure on the hotel, it said that tomorrow night there will be a festival on the temple. We should go there."

Tezuka and Mio nodded with agreement. "Okay."

- -

07.00 P.M

Tezuka,Mio, and Fuji walked together hand by hand to the temple. The temple was crowded with lots of people, and there were lots of stalls.

"Mama, let's go there!" Mio pointed to a mini-fishing stall.

Fuji pulled Tezuka there. "Hai,hai."

"Welcome! Do you want to try, little kid?" The stall owner offered a little fishing rod to Mio. She nodded happily. Mio tried to catch the fish with it, but failed.

Fuji chuckled seeing her disappointed face. "It's okay, Mio. Papa will catch it for you."

Simultaneously, Fuji and Mio turned to Tezuka. "Na..nani?"

"Mitsu, do it for our little Mio." Fuji pulled him down and gave him the fishing rod.

Tezuka sighed. "Okay."

Of course, the skilled Tezuka could catch all the plastic fishes in an instant. "Wow, you're good, Sir," the stall owner complimented him, and then turned to Mio," so, which prize do you want, little kid?"

Mio turned her head to the shelf full of prizes. There were all kinds of stuffed animals and dolls. "I want that!" Mio pointed to the big size brown bear on the shelf.

"Good choice," The man gave her the bear. "Are you going to place it in your room?"

Mio shook her head. "Iie. It's for Mama." Fuji instantly smiled.

"Aa. But, where's your mother, anyway?" The question startled Tezuka and Fuji.

"Ee? Mama's right over-umph!" Fuji immediately closed her mouth. "Ah, her mother is in the hotel. Saa, let's go, Mio."

Tezuka then lift Mio and the three of them left the stall, leaving the confused man.

- -

They came to a lakeside near the temple. It's almost 10.00 P.M, the fireworks will start.

"Mama," Mio blinked her eyes sleepily, "Why did you say that my mother is in the hotel?"

Fuji looked at her, and turned to Tezuka. He didn't know what to say.

Tezuka stroked her hair. "Mio, it's just a simple thing. We don't need to talk about that." Then he lifted her to his chest and patted her back. Mio leaned to her Papa's chest. "..Mm."

Fuji sighed with relief. Suddenly, a crack sound was heard. The fireworks had started.

"Kirei…" Mio whispered, her eyes glinting with the reflection of the colorful fireworks.

Fuji and Tezuka watched her face, and then looked at each other's face lovingly. The family cherished this moments where they could enjoy it together.

* * *

a/n: People, thank youu for ur touching reviews... It had been the happiest day of my life.

Thank you for my new reviewers, **Mitsuki Hikari**, **The Egyptian**, and **Le Petite Chef M**.

For **syuusuke-kunimitsu117229**: thanks I was touched. Yeah, I know what u meant, you're welcome. Ne, if you're going to make a fic, then I'll be with u all the way. Ganbatte! (okay, start with our language) iya, disini jg sibuk bgt. gw kan mo ujian, jd buanyak bgt kerjaannya. doain gw ya biar nilainya bagus!

Guys, I have to tell u that there will be a national exam on May, so my school gave me a lot of works. So I'm really sorry if I will always late for update. --sigh--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Years had passed. Mio's now in elementary school. She's 10 years old now, and she had grown up to be a cute and attractive little girl. Her posture was growing more and more like Fuji. She had long brown hair, and a slender figure. But her eyes were brown, like Tezuka. The funny thing is, she could act as cold as Tezuka, but yet she could be sadistic and really attached to her Mama and Papa, the same way as Fuji's possessiveness to Tezuka and Mio.

Since the festival accident, Tezuka and Fuji thought that Mio had forgotten about her parents. They haven't told her, or maybe, they're afraid of her reaction. But then, Mio hadn't forgotten about it. And as she grew up, she slowly realized that her mother was actually a _he_. Being the calm and collective daughter, she didn't want to talk about it either.

- -

_Morning_

"Mio!" Fuji called from downstairs, while helping Tezuka with his coat and tie.

A hurried sound was heard from the stairs. "Haii!" Mio ran to her parents on the doorway. She was wearing her school uniform, with her long brown hair loose, she looked _cute_.

Tezuka and Fuji smiled at her. "Hayaku, Mio. We're going to be late." Tezuka opened the door.

Mio nodded. "Mm. Ittekimasu, Mama."

Fuji leaned down and kissed Mio's cheek. "Itterashai. Don't come home late, okay?"

She pouted. "Hai, hai. My tennis lesson will finish at 4 o'clock, so I'll be home at 04.30."

"Wakatta," Fuji turned to Tezuka, "and you?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "Shuusuke, you know I never come home late."

Fuji and Mio giggled. Tezuka smiled and tilted Fuji's chin with his hand to give him a sweet morning kiss. "I'll be home early." Tezuka whispered with a sexy-low voice.

Fuji's cheeks were flushed. "Mou, you better save your energy for tonight, koi." He whispered to Tezuka.

"Ehm!" Mio made a fake cough, with a slight blush on her face. "We're going to be late, Papa."

Tezuka quickly came back from Fuji's blue eyes heaven and left the house, followed by Mio. "Ittekimasu, Shuusuke."

With a big smile, Fuji waved his hand to Tezuka's SUV. "Itterashai!"

- -

"Mio-chan!" Saori patted Mio's back.

Mio turned at her friend. "Ah, Saori-chan. Ohayou."

"Ohayou. Ne, do you remember, tomorrow is our tennis club's first match!" The black haired girl sat across her.

"So?"

Saori laughed hearing her flat answer, "Come on, Mio-chan, aren't you happy? Have you prepare anything? Special training? Or prayers?"

She watched her friend's drabble about her preparations for tomorrow's match with uninterested eyes. It's not that she's not excited or nervous about it. But she never gets too much feeling about anything, except her love for her parents and tennis itself.

After taking a break from her long explanation, Saori asked again. "Ne, are your parents going to be there?"

She had asked the most difficult question ever, even for her smart brain. "Aa… I don't know…" She either had to choose Fuji or Tezuka to be there, and he will called him 'Otousan'.

"_Or I could make Mama dressed as a woman, so both of them could come..." _Mio widened her eyes. _"Great idea!"_

"Tezuka-kun." Takeru, the captain of the boy's tennis club, appeared on her classroom door.

"Hai." Mio got up and walked to the door, with most of the girls warning glare. Takeru is the popular kid on the school, being the calm and friendly captain. And today was just the usual routine. He always approach her class to check on the girls team's schedule, and because Mio is the girls team's captain.

"What is it, Takeru-senpai," asked Mio when she was outside.

Takeru gave her a piece of paper. "This is the arrangement for tomorrow. The girls will be playing against Senkawa Elementary on court A."

Mio nodded while receiving the paper. "Okay. I will copy it today for the others."

He smiled. "Okay. Ah, so, will your parents come?"

"_Not again."_

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, the school had given special seats for the parents. Just checking." The bell rang loudly. "Ah, I should be going. See you this afternoon." Takeru then ran to his class.

Mio entered her class with a sigh. _"I think tomorrow's going to be a long day."_

_- -_

Mio opened the front door before taking off her shoes. "Tadaima."

An answer was heard from the kitchen. "Okaeri. Come to the kitchen, Mio!"

Following her Mama's voice, she entered the kitchen, and smelled a delicious smell. "What are you cooking, Mama?"

Fuji turned off the stove and took off his apron. "I'm cooking special dinner for you and Papa. He will be home quick-"

Before he could finish the sentence, someone opened the front door. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri!" The both of them answered and went to the hallway.

Tezuka took off his shoes and coat. "Look, I brought something."

He showed them the plastic bag that he put on the floor. Fuji opened it, and took out a cake box.

Mio widened her eyes. "Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Your favorite." Fuji gave her the box, which she gladly received.

"And this is for you." Tezuka gave Fuji another plastic bag that's on the floor.

He took out a bento box from it, and opened the cover. "Mitsu!"

It contained many kinds of sushi, from California roll, shrimp, octopus, and of course, wasabi sushi. He flung his arms to Tezuka's neck. "Arigatou, koi!"

"You're welcome, love." He kissed his nose.

"Ehm!" Mio coughed, with her face as red as the strawberries. "Can you continue this later? I'm hungry."

Fuji and Tezuka immediately left each other's embrace and chuckled.

- -

The family ate happily, with lots of foods on the table.

"Ano ne, Papa, Mama," Mio asked when they finished eating," Can I talk for a moment?"

"Of course. Let's talk in the living room." Fuji shoved Mio and Tezuka to the living room.

After they took a seat, Mio started talking. "You know that tomorrow is my first tennis match, right?"

Fuji clasped his hands. "Of course, Mio. I already prepared the special lunch for you.."

"No." Mio cut her. "No, Mama, it's not that… I…have to say something…"

"What is it?" Tezuka asked while sipping his tea.

Well, Mio was really confused about what she should say. "I… know it."

"Know what?"

"About you two. Mama, Papa, come on. I'm 9 years old. Of course I know the difference."

Tezuka and Fuji was shocked. They knew this day would come soon enough. Fuji tried to explain everything to her. "Mio, you have to listen to our reason."

She nodded.

"We know it's hard for you to face the truth that we're males, but, please, believe me. We really love each other. And with that love, we conquered everything to be with each other." Fuji started to have tears in his eyes.

Tezuka draped an arm around his shoulder to keep him calm. "Mio, I'm really sorry we hadn't talk about this before. We were afraid you will react differently."

She took a seat beside her Mama. "Daijobu, Papa, Mama. Please continue."

Fuji inhaled deeply before started talking again. "Mio, the day when we met you for the first time, was the happiest day of our life. You see, you were abandoned as a baby. And so, we decided to adopt you."

"And that was the most challenging decision for us, but yet we will never regret it." Tezuka added.

"Because we love you, Mio." Fuji looked at her watery eyes.

Mio fell quiet for a moment, digesting the words. It felt like confusion, anger, love, sympathy were mixed. She really didn't know how to react. "…Mama, Papa."

Tezuka and Fuji stared deeply at her. "…Although you're not my biological parents, but you are my parents, forever. And I don't care about your choice…emm, you know, about your gender…"

Both of them nodded. Mio then continued, "I will always love you, unconditionally."

They exhaled deeply. Fuji cradled his daughter tightly, before Tezuka wrapped his arms around the two loves of his life.

"We love you too, Mio." Fuji whispered to her ear.

- -

After the event that night, Fuji was fast asleep with his head buried deep in Tezuka's warm chest, apparently with a relieved smile on his lips. Tezuka didn't fell asleep, and watched the expression on his lover's face. He too was really relieved when he heard his daughter's answer.

He kissed Fuji's forehead, before carefully detached his arms from his body. Quietly, he left their bedroom, and went to Mio's bedroom.

"Mio?" Tezuka said while knocking the door.

Mio wasn't asleep yet, and opened the door. "What is it, Papa?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, and entered her room again followed by her father. Tezuka then sat on her chair while she sat on the edge of her bed. His eyes looked around her room. Clean, neat, full of books, with a tennis bag and a few of tennis equipments beside the study table. Just like his room when he was younger.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Tezuka asked, still keeping his eyes on her room.

"Mm. I've had special trainings for this. I'm ready." She stated.

He smiled, and leaned his hand on top of her head. "Your answer was similar with mine when my father asked me the same question on my first match."

"Hontou?"

"Aa. Don't forget what Papa and Mama have trained you." Tezuka stood up.

She answered with a nod. Tezuka then embraced his daughter. "Arigatou, Mio."

She was confused. "For what?"

"For your acceptance. Arigatou." He kissed her head, "We will come to watch your match tomorrow."

Mio smiled happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Papa." She didn't care about the problem that both of them were males, she was just happy that they will watch her match. After that, Tezuka left the room, leaving a happy Mio, ready to sleep.

* * *

a/n: Gah! 

Guys, I'm really sorry for the late update...

There were sooo many works I had to do, and I could only work on this fic little by little..

I need ur support!

For **Le Petite Chef M** : Thank you for recomending my story to ur friend. I wish I could do something for u...

And thank youuufor all of u who supported me on my schoolworks and those who agreed that SCHOOL SUCKS!

**Why waste money on low quality education when you can get high quality education on a cheap prize?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mio arrived on the tennis court at 07.00 in the morning. The coach told her she had to come early for practice. Tezuka volunteered to drive her there, and willing to stay to watch her play. She was a little disappointed because Fuji was still sleeping.

"Don't worry. Mama will come straight after she woke up." Tezuka assured her when he saw her sad eyes.

"Tezuka-kun!" Takeru called her from the court. Mio approached him, and Tezuka walked to the spectator seats beside the court.

"Lead the girls to do the usual warm ups, and then do the training menu I gave to you before."

Mio nodded. "Hai." She left for court B, where Saori and her other friends awaited her.

- -

An hour later, most of the teams arrived. Mio gave a sign to stop the practice and prepared for the first match.

"First match on court A, Seigaku Elementary versus Senkawa, doubles 2." The umpire called from her bench.

Seigaku's doubles 2 were Saori and Kasumi. Mio approached her friend. "Saori, you still remembered about their doubles 2, right?"

Saori gave her a "V" sign. "No problem!" And then she ran to the court with excitement.

And, Saori and Kasumi did win. 6-3, 6-4. So far, Seigaku had gathered 3 points from the doubles 2, singles 2 and 3. It's now Mio's turn as the single 1.

Mio stepped to the court, ready with her racket on her hand. Her opponent was also the captain of the team.

"_This could be an interesting match."_ She thought with a smirk.

Before she started to serve, she took a glance to Tezuka, and he replied with a nod.

- -

The match was a great starting point for her. She was _good_. Her style of play was a mix between Fuji and Tezuka's. She showed off her ability and won the match, 6-3, 6-2.

"She could be the next Echizen, ne?" suddenly, Fuji appeared beside Tezuka.

He turned to see him, but only to find one of the ridiculous yet amusing idea of Fuji's genius mind.

"You…" Tezuka glared at him.

Fuji quickly shushed him. "We'll talk about this later. Let's see Mio, ne?"

- -

"Congratulation. That was a very good match." Takeru said while giving her a towel.

She received it with a smile. "Arigatou."

Saori ran to her and clung onto her. "Mio-chaan, you did greaato!"

Mio patted her head and released herself. "Thanks. You too."

But before Saori could complain about her short reaction, someone called Mio.

"Mio!"

Mio turned her head and saw Tezuka behind her, with Fuji, who wore a light brown skirt and a white shirt, plus he put make up on, which made him looked totally…beautiful and angelic.

She gaped. Suddenly, everyone on her team turned their attention to the stunning couple.

"Ma..Mama?"

Fuji leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Omedetou on your first win, dear."

It seemed like she was still shocked with the whole commotion. "..Ee..Aa.."

She turned to her Papa, silently asking what had happened. He answered with a head shaking 'that's your Mama.'

"Oh," Fuji turned to Saori who stood besides her, staring at him," Are you Saori-chan?"

Saori snapped out of her trans. "Eh? Ha..Hai! I'm Mio-chan's best friend, Yamada Saori. Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san!"

Fuji giggled. Seeing her, he remembered his friend, Kikumaru. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Tezuka Shu-…"

Tezuka sent him a death glare.

"-ko. Tezuka Shuko." Fuji finished it, with a wide smile on his lips.

The father and daughter sighed together.

Fuji turned to Tezuka. "Ah, and this is Mio's father, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka bowed at Saori. She answered with a polite bow; a red blush was on her cheeks.

"Wow, your father is so handsome!" She whispered to Mio. "Plus your mother's like a miss universe!"

Now she really didn't know whether to thank her or spilled the truth.

"Saa, are you ready to go home?" Fuji asked Mio.

"Hai." Mio turned to Saori. "See you tomorrow."

Saori waved her hand cheerily. "Bye bye!"

- -

In the car, Mio and Tezuka were silent, as usual, while Fuji was humming his favourite song.

"Mama," She started," about today… arigatou."

Fuji turned to his daughter with a smile. "About what?"

"For… well, wearing a woman's clothes." She answered shortly, with her eyes looking down.

He hugged her and patted her head. "You're welcome, Mio. Mama will do anything for you, and so does Papa."

Tezuka looked back for a moment, to show her his genuine smile, and then kept his eyes to the road again.

Mio hugged him back. "Demo, Mama, even if you show up with a man's clothes, I won't care. Because whoever you are, you're still my parents, both of you."

Right now Fuji and Tezuka could be the proudest parents in the world. Their little daughter had grown up, so fast. Immediately, Fuji pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Mio, thank you. Thank you for accepting us…" Tears flown out of his eyes. Mio started to panic, and wiped Fuji's tears with her hands.

"Mama, what are you talking about? We're a family. Of course I will always accept you."

Tezuka suddenly stopped the car on the roadside. He got out, and then opened the back door and hopped in.

"Papa?" Mio asked with confusion.

Silently, Tezuka embraced his family, and kissed Fuji's eyes. "Koi, she's right. I know she will accept us and she will love us, because she's_ our_ daughter. Even though she's not biologically, but in our heart, she will always be our daughter."

After hearing those words, Mio nodded. "Mama, Papa, you are my parents. And you are my family."

* * *

a/n: waah...

man, it had been a horrible week..

so, I decided to end this fic... I'm really sorry! But for your notice, nowadays, I always get home at seven o'clock P.M because of extra lessons for the exam..

I'm reaally tired. Ah, but maybe I will write some one shot fics on weekdays..

Thank you for all of ur support! v


End file.
